Svenja Snow-Song
|fatigue = |magicka = |location = Thirsk |class = Hunter |respawn = No |RefID = svenja snow-song }} Svenja Snow-Song is a Nord Hunter residing in Thirsk in Solstheim. She is the wife of Agnar the Unwavering and sole survivor of an attack on Thirsk. Background Svenja married Agnar some time after the attack. She was haunted by many lingering dreams of the attack on the mead hall, and believed that the only way to stop them would be to kill the Uderfrykte Matron, the creature that spawned the Udyrfrykte. Svenja and her husband then set out to find the monster, tracking it to the Jerall Mountains in Cyrodiil. Unfortunately, they were unable to defeat it. During the events of , the Hero of Kvatch confronts the Matron while Svenja's devoured remains and her bow are still in the monster's belly, and Agnar is found dead nearby. Interactions The Mead Hall Massacre Thirsk mead hall was attacked without warning by a monster called the Udyrfrykte. Svenja Snow-Song asked the Nerevarine to slay it. Mead Hall Business Once the Nerevarine becomes the chieftain, they can talk to Svenja Snow-Song about mead hall business. She will give them options to order mead from Skyrim, and send hunters to collect snow wolf and snow bear pelts. Dialogue The Missing Missionary "Hail, Warrior. Svenja Snow-Song is my name. We welcome guests here at Thirsk, so long as they behave themselves. Respect my home and my clan, and we'll get along just fine. One word of advice, though -- stay clear of '''Erich the Unworthy'. He's more trouble than he's worth."'' :Erich the Unworthy "Erich is a disgusting brute of a Nord. I've met frost boars more charming than that oaf. He may be my clan brother, but there are days I wish someone would just come in here and teach taht oaf some manners. You get what I'm saying, Warrior?" :Mirisa never returned "Erich knows where hse is. That's all I can tell you. As much as I hate the lumbering oaf he's still my clan brother." (After killing Erich) "Hail, Warrior. Svenja Snow-Song is my name. We welcome guests here at Thirsk, so long as they behave themselves. Respect my home and my clan, and we'll get along just fine. Normally I'd tell outsiders to stay clear of '''Erich the Unworthy', but I see that won't be necessary now, will it?"'' :Erich the Unworthy "I will honor Erich i ndeath as I would any fallen brother. But in truth, I will always remember him as a vile swine of a man. I'm glad he's dead." :Mirisa never returned "Well, now that Erich's dead I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you. Last I saw her she was upstairs, locked in Erich's room." The Mead Hall Massacre "He...he came to the mead hall and killed...killed everyone he could! There was no warning! My clan fought bravely, but they were no match. I rained arrows upon the beast, and finally drove him off. But he'll be back! It all happened so quickly. We were just standing here, enjoying our mead and the warmth of the fire, when he struck. Never have I seen a creature so savage. If I didn't know better, I'd say the monster that did this was '''the Udyrfrykte', but how could that be?"'' :the Udyrfrykte "The Udyrfrykte is a remorseless monster with a taste for human flesh. According to legend, he has been sealed within his lair for centuries. The entrance is on the shore of Lake Fjalding, but it's covered with ice. How could he have escaped? Why now? Wait...the strange fire on the lake. You must have seen it. I do not know what sorcery caused that fell flame, but it must have melted the ice! If this is true, the Udyrfrykte is free to walk the lands. Warrior, the '''beast must be stopped'."'' ::beast must be stopped "You're no stranger to combat, Warrior. I can see that in your eyes. Do you have the power to slay the beast? Do you have the courage? Skjoldr Wolf-Runner was the last chieftain of Thirsk. He took possession of the hall when he slew Griss the Yellow and placed his head on the pedestal. But now Skjoldr is dead, and Thirsk has no chieftain. If you can kill the Udyrfrykte and claim some kind of battle trophy, you might be able to rule over Thirsk. What say you? Will you slay the Udyrfrykte?" :::Yes, I will kill the Udyrfrykte and claim the chieftain's throne of Thirsk. "Your words honor me and my fallen comrades. The Udyrfrykte makes his lair in the ice caves that run beneath Thirsk. The entrance is located on the shores of Lake Fjalding, just to the west of here. I'm sure you will find the creature there, licking his wounds. If you can manage to slay Udyrfrykte, make sure you claim some part of the beast as a trophy. Bring that trophy back to me, and I will name you chieftain of Thirsk, for that is our way. Go now, and good hunting." :::No, I can't help you, Svenja. Your problems are none of my concern. "Coward! Will you do nothing? Udyrfrykte is free from his icy prison, and he WILL return to Thirsk. I am no match for such a creature. My death will be on your conscience, as will the deaths of countless others. Leave this mead hall, Warrior. Thirsk is a home for the valiant, and you clearly have no place here." (If approached after refusing to help) "Why have you returned, Warrior? Have you finally accepted that the beast must be stopped, and it is your destiny to do so?" (If approached after accepting to help) "You have pledged to slay the Udyrfrykte, Warrior. Search the creature's lair on the eastern shore of Lake Fjalding, just to the west of here." (After slaying the Udyrfrykte) "Hail, Warrior! You say you have slain the Udyrfrykte? I wish to believe you, but what have you claimed as a battle trophy? I need to see some part of the beast as proof of your victory. Bring me the heart! Yes, the heart of that foul beast will show all of Solstheim that the ancient evil lives and breathes no longer." :Udyrfrykte "You have done the impossible and slain the ancient beast, Warrior. The bards will sing of your valor for ages to come!" (After returning with the Heart) "I'm sorry, Warrior, but none may '''enter the mead hall' while.... You...you hold the Heart of the Udyrfrykte! Can this be? You have slain the fell beast? By the gods, you truly are a warrior worthy of song! Give the heart to me, then. I will make ready the mead hall, and when the debris of battle has been cleared the Heart of the Udyrfrykte will be placed on the pedestal of Thirsk. There is but one more task you must complete before being named chieftain."'' :enter the mead hall "The mead hall of Thirsk is closed for repairs, Warrior. In his rage, the Udyrfrykte did much damage. The builders I've hired are working diligently, though, and the mead will flow again soon. Of course, Thirsk still needs a new chieftain." :one more task "You must go to the mountains and find the barrow of Hrothmund the Red, the first chieftain of Thirsk. One may only be named chieftain of the mead hall if Hrothmund's spirit approves. Inside the barrow is Hrothmund's great axe. Lay your hands on this weapon and utter your intention to rule over Thirsk. If you are found worthy, Hrothmund will grant his blessing. Ho now. Seek Hrothmund's Barrow at the eye of the wolf. While you're away, I will see to the repairs of the mead hall." (If approached again) "I have the Heart of the Udyrfrykte, Warrior, and will place it on the pedestal of Thirsk as soon as the mead hall has been repaired. But you have not yet received the blessing of Hrothmund the Red. I know this, for the chill air whispers to me. It speaks to me of sorrow and death. If Hrothmund chooses to bless you, I will sense it in the wind. I will know there is hope for Thirsk." (If one chooses the wrong password at Hrothmund's Barrow) "The winds have whispered to me, . They have told me of your failure to enter Hrothmund's Barrow. In order to become chieftain of Thirsk, you needed to enter the barrow and grasp the axe of Hrothmund to receive his blessing. Now, that will never happen. This is a sad day. I fear Thirsk will never reopen." (After gaining Hrothmund's Blessing) "I know that Hrothmund has granted you his blessing, for I could feel it in the air. The heart of the Udyrfrykte has been placed on the pedestal for all to see. You, , are the new chieftain of Thirsk! Ruling the mead hall is great work, and I understand you may have business elsewhere. I offer to serve as your advisor and second-in-command, and will oversee the mead hall's affairs in your absence. Now, we have any mead hall business to discuss? Or maybe you'd like to relax in '''your quarters'?"'' :your quarters "Your quarters are upstairs, . The chieftain's room is the one with the wolfskin rug in front of the door. There you can rest and have any privacy you need. Oh, and if you haven't seen it already, I've left a gift by your bed. It is a true chieftain's weapon, one I hope will serve you well." Mead Hall Business "All hail , the chieftain of Thirsk! What can I do for you, my lord. Perhaps there is some '''mead hall business' you'd like to tend to? Or maybe you'd rather just go upstairs and rest in your quarters?"'' :mead hall business "As chieftain of Thirsk, there are certain things you may order the clan to do. As your second-in-command, I will make sure your orders are carried out. So, what is your command, my lord?" ::Order mead from Skyrim "Yes, great chieftain. I will put in the order for mead. It should arrive from Skyrim in about a week." :::Order mead from Skyrim "The mead has been ordered, great , but has not yet arrived from Skyrim. As I mentioned before, it will take a total of seven days for the mead to get here." ::Collect mead hall profits "Great chieftain of Thirsk, I am afraid you are unable to collect any profits from the sale of mead. We have run low on the sweet nectar, and don't have enough to make a profit on. If you direct me to order more mead from Skyrim, I will be happy to do so." ::Send out hunters to kill snow bears and snow wolves, and return with their pelts "Yes, my chieftain. I will send out the hunters. They will kill as many snow bears and snow wolves as they are able, and bring back their pelts. Brynjolfr the smith can use these pelts to craft some custom armor. These are elusive creatures, however, and it may be some time before the hunters return. Check back in a few days." :::Send out hunters to kill snow bears and snow wolves, and return with their pelts "The hunters are still out in the wild, . Remember, snow bears and snow wolves are elusive creatures, and they may take some time to find and kill. Check back in a few days." Appearances * * de:Svenja Schneelied ru:Свенья Снежная Песнь Category:Bloodmoon: Thirsk Category:Bloodmoon: Quest Givers